1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a wiper blade used for wiping a windshield or other window of, for example, an automobile.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, there has been such a wiper blade as shown in FIGS. 6 to 8.
Namely, a wiper blade 100 shown in figures has a blade rubber 101 in contact with a wiper surface such as a windshield, a yoke 103 attached with said blade rubber 101 and provided with a lever-fitting part 103a for fitting to a lever 102, and the synthetic-resinous lever 102 provided with a yoke-fitting part 102a for fitting to the lever-fitting part 103a and provided with a wiper arm-connecting part 102b for connecting to a wiper arm 104.
Hereupon, as shown in FIG. 8, there is an oblong opening 103b at the lever-fitting part 103a of the yoke 103 pierced through from side to side in FIG. 7, and there are projections 103c and 103c in said opening 103b protruding and facing each other in the inward direction.
And the lever 102 has recesses 102c and 102c corresponding to respective projections 103c and 103c of said lever-fitting part 103a.
Said projections 103c and 103c provided to the lever-fitting part 103a are fitted into said recesses 102c and 102c provided to the yoke-fitting part 102a by forcing the yoke-fitting part 102a equipped to the lever 102 into the lever-fitting part 103a equipped to the yoke 103 attached with the blade rubber 101 (in this case, said wiper blade 100 has two yokes at positions shifted to both ends of said blade rubber 101) from the left side in FIG. 7, hereby said yoke 103 is so structured as to engage with the lever 102 rotatably.
However, in the conventional wiper blade 100 as described above, of which the lever 102 is fitted to the yoke 103 by forcing recesses 102c and 102c of the yoke-fitting part 102a onto projections 103c and 103c of the lever-fitting part 103a, it is complicated to assemble because it is necessary to force the lever-fitting part 103a equipped to the yoke 103 open in opposite directions in FIG. 8 when the lever 2 is forced in. There is a problem in that it is difficult to simplify the assembling of the parts.
Furthermore, said lever-fitting part 103a equipped to the yoke 103 has the oblong opening 103b pierced through from side in FIG. 7, and said opening 103b has projections 103c and 103c protruding and facing each other in the inward direction, therefore the strength at the lever-fitting part 103a decreases, there is another problem in that the lever 102 may come off the yoke 103 after the fitting of the yoke-fitting part 102a. Accordingly, it is desirable to develop a wiper blade which is very easy to assemble and is excellent in the strength of the yoke, and which is so structured as not to allow the disconnection of the yoke and lever so easily.